


Emergency Care

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Finn is worried and so done with his shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Poe is an awkward dork who doesn't know how to flirt or court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Finn has been promoted to head doctor within the Resistance. For some reason Poe keeps getting injured and that is making Finn worry.





	Emergency Care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lunaaltares [gorgeous piece of Finnpoe fanart](http://lunaaltare.tumblr.com/post/177441034254/headcanon-that-finn-gets-promoted-to-head-doctor).

“You’ve got to stop doing this,” Finn says as he runs the medical scanner down Poe’s chest. “It’s the third time this month I’m seeing you in the med bay.” 

“What you’re saying is that we can’t keep meeting in this way?” Poe quips, his voice slightly slurred by the painkiller Finn administered when he arrived. His legs are swinging slightly back and forth as he sits slouched on the edge of the examination table, shirtless, arm bandaged and his pants torn down along one side. 

“This isn’t funny Poe.” Finn looks down at the screen of his scanner. “You were lucky this time, damn lucky. All you have is bruising and a few cuts, but that crash could have killed you. Easily.” 

He takes a stylus from the breast pocket of his doctor’s vest and taps it arhythmically against the edge of his datapad. His mouth is dry in anticipation of what he’s going to do next. He has been putting it off, downplaying how serious this is, but he can’t do it anymore. Not after this. It was sheer dumb luck that saved Poe’s life in that speeder bike crash, next time he might be less lucky. Or the time after that, or the one after that. Because this has been happening so many times now that Finn knows that there’ll be a next time. 

“In fact, I’m making a referral to one of the psychiatrists.” 

There, he’s said it. 

“What!” 

Suddenly Poe’s words are not the least bit slurred and he’s straightens up rapid, grimacing in pain. 

“You heard me,” Finn says flatly. 

His heart is hammering in his chest. He doesn’t want to do this, have no idea what it might do to their relationship. But he fears not doing it even more, because there may then not be any relationship then, because there will be no Poe. 

“I don’t know what’s going on Poe, but it can’t continue. You keep showing up here because you’ve got hurt and that-” His voice breaks. “That can’t go on. I have no idea what’s happening inside your head, but at this point I’m going to have to assume you’re doing it on purpose. That if not consciously, then subconsciously, you’re trying to get yourself... badly hurt.” 

He can’t say ‘killed’, even if that’s what he’s thinking. He just can’t. That thought is too frightening. 

“No! Finn. That's- that's not what-” Poe slides off the examination table and cross to stand in front of Finn, a soft, tiny smile on his lips. 

Nope, this is not going to work, Finn decides even as he feels his determination falter and crack. Not this time. It’s too serious. If he doesn’t act now, next time it might be Poe’s cold body on that- 

Squaring his shoulders and setting his jaw he breaks off that line of thought. He’s not going there. And neither is Poe. 

“Save it. I’m your doctor, this is my prescription.”

Poe's smile disappears

“Finn, listen. Please. It's- it’s really, really not what’s going on here. I can see what it might look like to you, from the outside. I really can now that you’ve brought it up, but that’s not it. I promise.” 

Finn shakes his head. 

“Not good enough. Sorry.” 

He doesn't miss the pleading note in Poe’s voice, recalls all too vividly how forcefully he himself had rejected the idea that he had needed professional help with the issues that his life in the First Order had left him with. How stubbornly he had denied that there was anything wrong until he was near collapse. If Poe hadn’t been there to catch him then he might not have survived it. So even if there had been nothing else, returning that favor would be the least he could do. 

But there is so much more. The way Poe looking at him makes him feel. The way Finn’s heart starts to race a little too fast when his gets ‘that smile’ from Poe. The late nights they spend in each other’s quarters, playing games, watching old holovids, or just talking. And all the many more things that he would like but tries not to think of because it could wreck the easy peace they find in each other, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting them. 

So though his heart keeps beating wildly in his chest Finn brings up the referral file on the datapad and begins to write. 

Poe grabs his hand stalling him.  

“Finn,” he says softly.  

His fingers are warms and strong against Finn’s skin. And Finn can see the scrapes on the knuckles the superficial cut along the back of his hand. It hardens his resolve once more. 

“No.” Finn pulls his hand away and star writing again. 

“Please. It’s not what you think.” 

“No?” Finn says, mostly to keep Poe talking so he won’t try to stop him again, but still somewhere deep down hoping that Poe can present him with an acceptable explanation for all this. Though he can’t for the death of him think of what that could be. 

“No.” 

He stops writing and looks at the file. He knows he shouldn’t, that doing so increases the likelihood that he won’t complete it at all. But Poe sounds so convincing and part of Finn wants to be convinced. 

“Okay then, you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what it _is_ and convince me why I shouldn’t refer you.” 

He shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t give Poe this chance, but isn't it the least he can do? Give the man a chance to explain himself. Ten seconds, he can give him that much. And if he isn’t convinced he’ll complete and send that file. 

“It’s not so easy to say,” Poe stalls. 

“Ten,” Finn starts counting, as much a reminder to himself that he will continue when he gets to zero as a sign to Poe that he means this. All of it. 

“Oh, come on!” 

“Nine.” 

“I've been trying for ages and can’t-” 

“Eight.” 

“Find a good way and you-” 

“Seven.” 

“Expect me to just-” 

“Six. 

“Blurt it out?” 

“Five. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” 

“Four.” 

“I love you.” 

“Thr- What?” 

His mind can’t parse the words.

He tries again, then a third time. On the fourth they make sense. 'I': personal pronoun, singular, first person. 'Love': verb, meaning to have affection for, to adore. 'You': personal pronoun, singular, second person. I. Love. You. 

He knows he should have an emotional reaction to this, to those words, but right now all he can feel is confusion. The words themselves make sense and he should be over the moon, he has wanted to hear them from Poe mouth for as long as he can remember. But they’re so incongruent with the situation, so entirely unexpected, that for several long seconds he just stares dumbfounded at Poe. 

“You heard what I said,” Poe says, looking down at his feet, shifting uneasily. 

“Right. That makes no sense.” 

Poe’s gaze snaps back up, a surprised and injured look on his face. 

“How does me loving you not make sense? Come on, you’re smart, funny, capable. Gorgeous as hell. A doctor. How does me being heads over heals for you not make sense?” 

The mild outrage in Poe’s voice and on his face is sort of endearing. He seems genuine upset at the thought that Finn might not think it makes sense for Poe to love him. Kinda cute really. 

But not the point. 

Finn folds his arms. 

“So clearly you did not mean love in the fraternal, brothers in arms, kinda a way then?” he says, to buy himself time to process, but also as confirmation. That Poe really means what Finn thinks he does, what he wants it to mean. 

“No. I mean, that too, but no.” 

“Still doesn’t make sense,” Finn says, shaking his head. “Not that part about you loving me, but this has what to do with you constantly getting hurt?” 

“It was an accident. I mean this, the crash. I hadn’t planned it. There was an unexpected branch and the horizontal stabilizers wasn’t up to making a rapid dive.” 

“So you planned some of the other things? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? This isn’t really convincing me not to refer you, you know?” 

A sharp and noticeable red splotch crawls up Poe’s neck. 

“I mean, not planned exactly. Maybe... took advantage of? Stuff that’s already happened?” 

“Such as?” 

“Remember when I spilled my soup and scalded my leg?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, if you hadn’t been on duty then I probably would just have taken care of it myself.” 

“But since I was on duty you came here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

Poe squirms. 

“So you’d look after me?” 

Finn sinks back against the wall and scrubs one hand over his face. 

“Let me get this straight. You may or may not have become slightly more accident prone than usual, but mostly you’ve been using the accidents you do have to come here so you could get my attention? Did I get that right?” 

“When you say it like that it sounds pretty dumb.” 

“It is! Have you ever considered asking me out for caf like a normal person?” 

“I wasn’t sure how.” 

“You weren’t-” Finn laughs. He can’t not laugh. The whole situation is to damn absurd and a tidal wave of relief adds to his giddiness. Poe looks at him uncertainly before he starts chuckling himself. 

When they both quiet down once more Finn goes on, “How about ‘Hey Finn, I really fancy you. Would you like to grab a cup of caf in the mess after your shift?’ How does that sound for you?” 

“What would you say to that?” 

Finn crosses his arms and grins. 

“Try it and see.” He’s not letting Poe off the hook, no matter how relieved he’s feeling that it wasn’t what he thought it was. He’s going to get a proper question out of Poe even if it’s the last thing he does. 

“Erm.” Poe clears his throat, looking both embarrassed, wide eyed and more than a little scared. “Finn?” 

“Yes.” 

“Would you maybe, later, after your shift ends, consider having caf with me?” The last five words are said in such a rush they sound almost like one. 

“Was that so hard?” Finn asks. He knows he’s being a little bit mean not giving Poe a straight answer right away, but dammit Poe has had him worry about him for weeks and over nothing apparently. Finn deserves just a little revenge for that. 

“Maybe, depends on what your answer is?” 

Poe looks so thoroughly miserable and apologetic that Finn decides to abandon any further procrastination with an answer. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes.” 

Poe breaks into a wide grin. Finn feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Great!” 

“Now get dressed and get out. I have patients who are not lovelorn nerf herders to attend to.” 

“I really didn’t mean to crash that speeder bike.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t. You can tell me all about all the other things you didn’t mean to do that landed you in my surgery over caf later.” 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Poe says as he pulls his shirt back on with some difficulty due to the stiffness of his muscles. 

“Not in a million years. It’s your own fault, you could have found a saner way of courting me.” 

“Well, since you mention it I’m going to have to find a new way.” 

“If it involves my profession in any way I’m dumping you again.” 

“Fair enough. And Finn?” 

“Yes.” 

Poe takes Finn’s hand in his own, raises it to his lips and kisses his knuckles before letting it go again. 

Shaking his head Finn snorts and smiles. 

“Get out would you.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Poe grandly declares. 

“Then I command you to stop getting injured. I have enough on my hands without your antics.” 

“As you wish.” 

Finn lets Poe have the last word. For now. There’ll be plenty to say for both of them later. 


End file.
